


Sweet Sunrise

by queenhomeslice



Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Engaged characters, Established Relationship, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Mornings as the fiancée of Ignis Scientia
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686343
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Sweet Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ____
> 
> I've had this particular scenario in my head for a couple of days so I decided it was time to share it.

The strong smell of Ebony hits your nose even before you open your eyes. Groaning, twisting in the soft luxury sheets, you blindly reach out to feel for your fiancé. Your hand lands on a solid shape next to you, which is followed by a deep, accented chuckle. 

“Good morning, love,” says Ignis softly. “I apologize—did I wake you?” 

“Smelled coffee,” you murmur, opening one sleep-crusted eye. You’re greeted with a vision that’s straight out of a fairytale—or a deliciously spicy romance film. 

Prince Noct’s right-hand man is seated up in bed, shirtless and in thin pajama pants slung low on his slender hips, hair downswept across his forehead, coffee in one hand and thick newspaper in the other. The soft morning light that’s streaming through the half-open curtains catches on the lenses of his glasses and illuminates the soft highlights of his sandy hair. 

Almost instantly, your mouth starts to water, leaving you to wonder how on earth you managed to bag one of Insomnia’s hottest bachelors. A quick peek at the giant rock on your finger reminds you that this isn’t a dream. You watch as Ignis frowns as he reads the paper, sipping his coffee, even though his glasses are fogging up. 

“What’s wrong,” you mumble, scooting closer to him. 

“Hm?” He sets the paper on his lap and looks at you like you’re the only thing that exists, despite being all bedhead and puffy cheeks and crusty eyes. 

Your heart clenches up, wondering how he could ever find someone like you attractive when he’s got 3% body fat and looks like the Astrals personally pieced him together. 

Ignis, ever the reader of unspoken words and dangerously perceptive, lifts an eyebrow. “I know that silence,” he says gently. “Get out of your head, darling.” 

“Can’t help it,” you murmur. “You’re... _you_.” 

“And you are _you_ ,” he shoots back, leaning to place the oversized mug and the paper on the bedside table. “And we are us, together.” He scoots, lying down, facing you, with a fond smile spreading over his chiseled features. Ignis reaches his hand out and cups your chubby cheek in his long, slender fingers. “And I would not have my life any other way.” 

You nuzzle into him instantly, letting out a long sigh. “Your hands are so warm,” you mumble. “From the coffee cup...” 

Ignis snorts and laughs adorably. “This is why I chose you,” he says. “You’re just the cutest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He thumbs under your left eye, wiping away a stray tear. “You make me happy, make me want to be a better man.” 

“Impossible, you’re already the best.” 

“I’m quite flattered, kitten, but I am far from perfect.” 

“Well _I_ think so, and that’s all that matters,” you huff. You sit up out of his grip, finally, and rub your eyes, blinking at the strawberry sky beyond the penthouse window. “Oh,” you say, breathless. “Iggy, look at the sky.” 

Ignis sits up again and turns, smiling at the swirls of pink and orange as the sun crests over the cityscape. You move to snuggle against him half-burying your face in his soft, warm skin as he slings an arm around you and reaches for his coffee. 

“A gorgeous sunrise this morning, to be sure,” he says, sighing in satisfaction as the coffee courses through his veins. He turns and looks down, grinning. “But it still pales in comparison to you.” 

“Oh, stop... you’re going to make me cry,” you sniff as you nuzzle into his ribs. 

“It’s only the truth, love.” 

You eventually doze off again, drooling on Ignis as he finishes his coffee and the newspaper, drifting off into happy, satisfied dreams while holding the love of your life.


End file.
